Night's Gift
by ripitupgenki
Summary: A short valentines story showing how the night can become ones ally.


**Nights Gift**

Genki had no idea where the time went. He only knew that he had no time to come up with a gift for Holly. He sighed thinking about how he had failed once again to notice what time of year it was. Valentines was never one of his favorite holidays, having no girlfriend prior to this. So he'd forgotten when it would arrive. He knew just by scanning the town that there was no way he could buy anything this late in the game. He wasn't good in the kitchen so making chocolates was out of the question. What made him feel worse was that he thought Holly might have done something for him. *_I'd better come up with something quickly or I will look like I don't care about her… but what can I do…*_ He took the rest of the day trying to devise a plan. He had only a few hours left to figure out what to do. He lay down thinking; gazing above he noticed the stars shown brightly tonight. He always loved gazing at the night sky here in the monster world. *_Too bad I don't have some star flakes or something… but there's no way I can make any…_ * he then got an idea, rising he took his bag with him. Once out of earshot he started rifling through it. Finding what he was looking for he began to make the item in mind. He only hoped Holly would appreciate it. He was glad for the bright moonlight that would serve him well. Even if it took him hours to make he would rather be exhausted than be empty handed if Holly had something for him.

* * *

By morning he was back in bed with his finished gift safely tucked away, he had no idea if she would like it or not but he hoped she would. Holly was the first one up as usual and could only giggle at the sight before her. He was sprawled on his back half uncovered snoring. She began working on breakfast as she hummed softly. She was in a great mood, ready for the day and hoping to get a chance to pass the gift she made to Genki. She wasn't sure if he was at the right age to appreciate a valentine's gift but she hoped he was. She set about he morning ritual, making breakfast and getting ready for the day. The others slowly woke one by one, Genki being the last. He was still tired from the night before but he got up an around anyway. The group soon set out again, headed towards the nearby town to restock and rest up. Genki still felt tired but he wouldn't reveal that to the rest. He'd hate trying to explain why he was tired, atleast not before he had a chance to give Holly her gift.

* * *

When they arrived in town they set about deciding what to do first.  
"Genki would you come with me, we can get the food we need? Golem would you mind getting the medical herbs we need? Tiger would you and Hare find a place to stay? And Suezo could you take Mocchi to find some bandages and other medical supplies?" Each one nodded yes and they set out, Genki smiled as he took his place next to Holly. * _Well this will work out just fine_ * Genki carried most of the food as they got it, being a gentleman about that. He noticed something and made a quick move. Grabbing Holly's arm he pulled her into an alleyway. He placed a finger to her lips before she could talk then pointed to crowded street. Holly looked over to see some baddies looking around. Just as she saw them look their direction Genki pulled her into an embrace pinning her to the wall. His movement made it impossible for the baddies to see their faces and their position suggested they were lovers' spending some time together. Holly blushed but followed his lead. The baddies soon moved away and Genki pulled back. He too was blushing but he said nothing about it. Soon he grabbed her hand and led her further back in the alley around a corner. The baddies reappeared, "I could have sworn I saw them sir!"  
"Obviously they saw you too. Find them!" Both youths heard them move off. Genki let out the breath he was holding.  
"That was a little too close." He said softly, glancing over at Holly who seemed to be in the same state of anxiety that he was.

"Yeah… the others…"

"Will be fine, everyone except for Tiger looks like any other monster. They will have a hard time telling them apart from anyone who lives here. We don't have that same luxury unfortunately." He looked down the alley to see a couple of baddies still present in the crowded street. "Damn…."

"Genki!" came a harsh whisper.

"Sorry… they are still there. I guess we'll have to wait them out." He began to look around to see if there was another way out. Holly sat down resting after the experience she had just been through. She looked over at Genki with a faint blush showing. * _When he was so close… it felt like my heart would explode… did he feel it too?_ *

"Genki… rest awhile. I don't think they will leave anytime soon." Genki sighed and moved to sit next to her.

"I guess you are right."  
"I'm sure the others will have noticed them by now…"

"Yes, I know Tiger and Hare would have atleast. Hopefully they all blend in with the town folk and slip by the baddies rather than causing trouble." He glanced over at her noticing the faint blush on her face. "He sorry if I was rough back there. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Hun? No you didn't hurt me. Just surprised me is all."

"I'm glad" he seemed very relieved.

"Genki… your world celebrates valentines day right?"

"Yeah we do. Seems to be almost a worldwide holiday. Why?"

"I was just curious. I know our worlds differ on some things." Genki peered down the alley way again checking the status of things. when he looked back Holly held a small box. He gave her a quizzical look before understanding. She handed it to him with a smile. "Happy valentines day Genki." He returned her smile before opening the box. What lay inside was some carefully crafted chocolates in the shape of a phoenix.

"Wow Holly… you must have taken a lot of time on these."

"I wanted them to turn out perfect so it was worth it." She still seemed nervous, he smiled reassuringly to her as he took one and ate it.

"They are delicious Holly. Thank you, I will definitely savor them." He grinned making her blush worse. He pulled his back pack off, placing the box inside carefully next to their food. He then smiled, "Holly close your eyes a moment." She gave him a confused look but did so. Genki pulled out his gift for her then closed his back pack. Taking her hand he placed his gift in her palm. "you can open them now." Holly opened her eyes to see a very carefully crafted origami rose, then paper had even been colored to reflect a roses petal and stem. "I can't bake but I did learn how to do origami awhile back. I hope you like it, Happy valentines day Holly!" he grinned seeing her eyes filling with various emotions.

"Oh Genki its marvelous, I didn't know paper could look like this." She smiled back to him; he felt a wave of relief run through him. He heard something and reacted fast grabbing both Holly and his bag he slipped behind some boxes. He ended up pinning her to the wall again as he helped her hide along side him. The black dino looked around but found nothing, after a bit he left. Genki released Holly who was blushing like mad, he too wore a slight blush.

"Sorry…"

"Its alright, I know why you did it."

"Kid you alright?" Genki spun around in time to see Tiger.  
"Yeah, we are both fine. Can't get out of here though."

"I'll carry you both hop on my back." The teens did as they were told and Tiger jump up some of the boxes to the roof of the building. Soon they were headed away from the baddies towards the others.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel both teens were greatly relieved. They took inventory and found they had most of the supplies they needed.

"We can always get the rest at the next town, I think we should move on in the morning." Hare explained, he didn't want to cause problems for the town. The group nodded.

"Let's get something to eat and rest then." Tiger said as he went to his room. Genki put the food in the normal spot and helped Holly take care of the medical supplies. Holly made the evenings meal as the boys chatted. Holly had her precious gift hidden away for now but she knew she would be looking at it again soon. Genki found himself helping Holly pull out some of the additional cots, as they got ready for bed. When the group settled down Genki was too wound up to sleep. He rose and went to the balcony to gaze at the stars. They always seemed to calm him. Holly noticed him and followed him out. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, feeling him jump she smiled.

"Sorry… didn't mean to startle you."  
"Its alright…"

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah…" He glanced over at her seeing something he didn't recognize in her eyes.

"Genki… thank you so much for today. You've been so sweet and I really appreciate it." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aww it was nothing Holly. You deserve to be happy…"

"So do you Genki. And it means more than you realize." he had just enough time to give her a confused look before she leaned up and kissed him. It lasted only a moment but it made a big impact on him. He blushed deeply,

"Holly…"

"It means a lot to me that you like me well enough to spend so much time making such a wonderful gift." her own face held a deep blush. His blush worsened, for a moment he did nothing then taking a deep breath he moved to hold her, pulling her close.

"I'm glad you like it so much Holly." he pulled back and gave her a gentle kiss, Holly's arms wrapping around him as he did. He pulled her back into an embrace after he ended the kiss. "It means a lot to me as well that you took your time in making those chocolates for me. I will always remember this valentines day!"

"As will I Genki!" the couple shared on last kiss before they retired, but both knew their relationship had changed forever. * _All thanks to the gift of having a night alone._ * Genki smiled before drifting off.

* * *

_AAN: yep somewhat late but it got finished anyway. Hope you all enjoy the fluff while I work on my chapters._


End file.
